Teh Magiks Ep 36: Harry Styles and The Zombie Nazi
by TehNerdApocalypse
Summary: Teh girls are joined by One Direction and must go back to Nazi Germany and attempt to save Harry from the zombie nazis and maybe try to kill hitler while their at it. if you are offended by this topic, then I advise you don't read this.


**A/N: Here is episode 36. We find the girls after they helped Katniss and Gale save Peeta from the evil clutches of the capitol. Now where shall we find our adventures... only you can find that out.**

**Chapter 19: Sieg Heil**

"_There might be one other point. Perhaps they really believe that once again they will be able to dope the German nation with their lies, their propaganda and their empty words. To this I can only say that they should not have slept for so long. It would be better for them to look into the development of the German nation somewhat more carefully. In the same way, they were idiotic enough to try to estrange the Italian nation and the Duce. One British lord rises and appeals to the Italian nation no longer to follow the Duce, but his lordship. That is too idiotic. Such an ass,_"

The crowd drowned out the Führer, as Chelsea stood at the back, trying not to look too disgusted by the man's presence. She had seen her fair share of ruthless dictators, but none made her want to kill them as much as Adolf Hitler. He continued on with his speech,

_"Then another lord rises and admonishes the German nation to follow his lordship, and to turn away from me. I can only tell these people: 'Others in Germany have tried that game.' Those people have no conception of the German nation, of the National-Socialist State, of our community, the army of our marching masses, of our people. Those people have no conception of our propaganda. Perhaps, because they themselves were not quite convinced of the effectiveness of their ideas, which they borrowed from some people in Germany. However, these people are those who so miserably failed here, the emigrants who had to leave. Such are their advisors, and we can see it by the pamphlets. We know for certain that this one was written by this fellow, that one by that fellow. Just as idiotic as,_"

The crowd drowned him out again and Chelsea saw an opening to leave before she got the urge to re-experience her lunch. She turned to walk away from the crowd and got about twenty feet away, when some Gestapo officers grabbed her by the arms. She instinctively struggled to break free, but is was of no use. The officers dragged her to a car with darkened windows. She dared not speak for fear she would give away that she was American and they would surely think her a spy. The car drove for over an hour until it finally stopped and she was told to put a bag on her head. She complied, and then was led into a building. When she was sat down and tied to the chair, the bag was removed and she could get her bearings.

The officers left the study, and Chelsea sat there staring in the face of the devil himself. Hitler returned the stare.

"What brings you to Deutschland Ms. O'Connell?" He asked coldly. Chelsea's eyes widened in shock. He grinned.

"Surely, you don't think I'd have you picked out of a crowd of thousands, and not know who you are." He got up and circled around the desk, "Or that you're an American, surely a spy," He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "And that you also have the ability to travel through time."

**Chapter 20: Freunde wieder vereint**

Everything was pretty quiet in Stark Tower. The girls chilled in their room.

"Thanks Uncle Tony for letting us use the tower for our vay-cay." Claire said via phone. Her uncle, Tony Stark, responded with something none of the other girls could understand, but it at least sounded sincere. "Love you too! m'kay bai!" she hung up the phone.

"So how's Iron Man?" Dana asked.

"Oh, he's doing good. Just wanted to make sure we knew we weren't allowed to have any guys over without permission."

"That would have been good to know like three hours ago Claire." Chelsea complained with a pout. Claire looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Well umm… I told the guys they could come visit us."

"Wait, their able to come?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, they just so happened to be in town and I said we had all of Stark Tower to ourselves. They should be on their way up right about…"

**"**Chelsea!" The girls turned around to see One Direction exiting the elevator. Louis, ran up to Chelsea and enveloped her in a giant bear hug. Claire facepalmed. Chelsea and Louis released from the hug and stared in each others eyes and started to laugh.

"I've missed you Sandy." He said with a smile.

"Not as much as I've missed you Danny." She responded with a laugh.

"You two are such musical dorks." Harry said as he shook his head of curly hair. This only made them laugh more.

"Okay, you all realize if my uncle finds out your here, that there will be hell to pay, right?" Claire said.

"You have no idea." a robotic sounding voice said from behind the group. They turned around to see Iron Man hovering above the balcony. Claire walked out to talk to him and shut the door. Everyone watched through the window as they conversed and Claire's uncle flew off again. Claire walked back into the room.

"So? What did he say?" Niall asked. The others looked with anticipation. Claire shrugged her shoulders.

"You guys can stay on the 167th floor, but after 11, you're not allowed on our floor. Also, he's going to have Jarvis keep an eye on you all night…" Everyone agreed to the terms, even if they didn't have a choice, they had to admit they weren't bad. Plus you just did NOT mess with Claire's uncle. I mean he's a member of the freaking Avengers.

**Chapter 21: Wo ist Harry?**

_You're the one that I want._

_(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey._

_The one that I want._

_(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey._

_The one that I want_

Chelsea rest her head on Louis' shoulder. It was so good having her best friend back. She missed him. She missed the way he smiled, and the way he laughed. The way that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but sing along to their favorite movie, Grease. She missed the way his eyes lit up when he was happy, and the way that no one could ever ruin the melancholy feeling she got when ever she spent time with him. She wished that they could just sit on that couch forever. But even the best wishes have ways of being ruined.

"I really did miss you Chelsea." he said and looked down at her. She returned his glance and hugged his arm.

"I know, I really missed you too Louis." she said as nuzzled her head into his shoulder. He laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. This bliss lasted only for a moment though. Liam and Zayn suddenly burst into the room.

"Have you two seen Harry recently?" Zayn asked, a worried expression painted his face. Louis and Chelsea looked at them worried now.

"No," Louis responded, "Why? What's happened?"

"We think he may have accidentally traveled back in time." Liam said nervously. Chelsea shook her head.

"If that's the case, then why would we have seen him?" She asked. Liam and Zayn shrugged. It was apparent they hadn't thought of that.

"Any idea where he might have gone?" She inquired, but they just shook their heads.

"I think we can find out." Claire said from the doorway, "Jarvis is supposed to be keeping an eye on all of the guys at ALL times. That means even if they used time travel."

"Jarvis can travel through time?" Louis asked.

"Your uncle is so cool Claire." Chelsea said. Claire smiled.

"I'm sure the readers agree, right guys." she responded.

"GOD DAMMIT CLAIRE!" Chelsea yelled as she chased her friend out of the room


End file.
